Changing
by doodlingcubes
Summary: Many worlds are steady, constant. Sometimes, though, you can come across one that isn't.


Forests were naturally rather busy places. Plenty of brush and wildlife filling in the areas between trees. Normally, though, they were pretty calm. Nothing really happening, no one running and nothing being chased.

This time, however, it was different.

Rapid footsteps muffled by grass were the only thing that accompanied the heavy breathing that wouldn't echo. The forest seemed endless, vines growing snarled to trip whoever was running, briars and bushes covering the pathway only to confuse. Tree roots acted as traps, branches tangled together to block off complete pathways.

The footsteps continued undeterred. Never stopping, never hesitating, and never catching. Occasionally breaking for a leap over some brush or a tree root. The owner of the rapid pace swerved away from a path, turning hard and continuing. The avoided path was almost instantly filled by a wolf, red eyes glinting in the dim light as it joined the chase. The two wolves already participating in this chase were just behind it. Their prey continued running, slamming a hand against a tree stump and leaping over it, darting back into the brush as the wolves swerved around the stump. Hands frantically bat the branches and brush away as the chase progressed.

Where to go- that was a question left unanswered. It definitely needed an answer. It would be difficult to attain, though, seeing as this was unfamiliar territory. Safety would be nice, but based on the run so far, that was asking a bit much.

The runner skid to a stop at a cliff edge, barely stopping in time to avoid falling straight over. Below was a swamp with water that looked just as dark as the forest. A brief glance back as the wolves broke free of the forest, then a leap of faith. Eyes closed, expecting to be engulfed in water.

Instead, the scene changed in no more than a the blink of an eye. Feet hit hard, cracked clay, and the runner toppled over, armor scraping against the rough ground, likely earning more dents and grooves. There was nothing else, only uneven ground and hot sunlight.

This wasn't the first time. Far from it. Every time safety seemed to be close, the world would change, twist into something new, and then the only option was to start over. This had been going for ages; alone, always followed by danger. There had been others, location becoming more and more unknown as the world changed. Had they even followed? Maybe they were safe.

God, they'd better be safe.

The journey continued. The traveller stood, boots clicking mildly against the cracked clay. The journey this time around could be dangerous if anything else showed up. There was no protection here. No weapon, nothing to climb, or to hide behind, and nothing to slow anything down.

Basically, if anything dangerous showed up, death was almost inevitable.

Fighting was easy enough when a weapon was in hand. But the weapon, glinting in the light, had since tumbled apart into smoke and dust. Now, every fight was one to run from, to avoid at all costs if possible. The world, of course, had something else in mind, throwing fight after fight out.

The world now was hot, uncomfortably hot, and it didn't take long to feel thirsty. The dry landscape and dusty ground didn't help, either; dust was kicked up with every step, and it would swirl in the air before disappearing from sight. There was no doubt, though, that it was still there, drying out any living thing's throat and filling its lungs.

The traveler pressed on, ignoring the heat for the most part. Heavy armor made it harder to do so, but the heat was only a nuisance.

The monstrous lizard that dug its way out of the ground about a hundred yards away? That was another story.

Instincts kicked in, and the footsteps stopped. The lizard looked around momentarily, then set its sights on the traveler, instantly dubbing its next meal.

Instead of the casual pace that had been set, the footsteps started up in a sprint back towards the start. The lizard gave chase, slithering and scampering after its prey. The chase didn't last more than a few seconds before the hunted tripped on air and hit the ground face-first. The lizard, instead of pouncing on the opportunity, stopped in its tracks. It's prey pushed up, whirling around and taking a step back.

For a moment, the lizard just stared. Then, as if losing interest, turned away, smacking its forgotten meal hard with its tail and sending it flying.

The traveler was sent through the air, breath knocked out completely. Black spots speckled across the world, and eyes clenched tight as the impact with the ground was sure to come.

Instead, a wave of cool air and a tingling sensation rushed past, and instead of ground, the traveler slammed into something else.

Or, possibly, someone else.

Shouts of surprise sounded from nearby, though the world was still covered by eyelids. Whatever had stopped the flight shifted, and hands- large hands- found the sides of the armor.

Voices- familiar voices- drifted in next.

"There you are!"

"Where did you go? Are you okay?"

"Petra!"

Eyelids forced their way open to a much safer scene. Three faces, all familiar, hovered in the foreground while familiarly-large hands gripped the still-hot armor in a steadying fashion. A woman was in the very front of the group; a woman with black hair and a blue streak on one side, eyes glinting with concern. There was a second woman just next to her, one with thick curly pigtails and dark skin, who looked just as concerned. A blond man was next to them, goggles settled on slicked-back hair and blue eyes glancing between the group's faces. The hands belonged to another man, this one the largest of the group. There was no need to check to be sure.

"Petra? Are you okay?" The woman with the blue streak spoke up, worry heavy in her tone. Petra blinked a couple of times, clearing the last of the black spots from her vision.

"Yeah." Her voice was hoarse. "I'm fine."

"What was that world?" The woman with the pigtails glanced back at a glowing green portal. "You just came flying out of it!"

"Was there anything in there? Was it a cool world?" The man holding her up piped up next. Petra eyed the portal warily for a moment, then lifted a hand to rub her temple.

"I'll tell you later."


End file.
